A Family You'd Never Think Of
by DarkChevalierAngel
Summary: This is a story based around the entire Sohma family. The characters of Fruits Basket are being much more extravagant than usual. Then, Akito comes to a startling decision. Can they break away from 'God' and discover they're own true power?
1. Portrait Worthy Siblings

Hello, **DarkChevalierAngel** here! This my very first fanfiction, and I am proud of myself. I will have Author Notes up at the beginning and ending of every chapter. At the beginning is anything you should know before hand, and the theme, rating, characters, and POV!

**Theme: **Siblings

**Rating:** T, for mild language, and progressive violence

**Main Characters: **Kyo And Arisa

**P.O.V:** You shall know all, so it shall be third person omnicent.

**Chapter 1: Portrait Worthy Siblings**

"D**n it, woman!"

"What. Orangey? Can't you see I'm thinking here? Why are you getting worked up?"

"I'm getting worked up _because_ of your 'thoughts' Yankee!"

Kyo Sohma slammed the palms of his hands down onto his school desk, and glared ahead. In front of his row, and one seat to his left sat the object of his frustration. Arisa Uotani, or otherwise known as Uo-chan, smirked at him. For the last ten minutes, Kyo had, to his dismay, had to listen to her, Tohru, and Saki Hanajima discuss the men they interacted with in a daily basis. They had started with 'Prince' Yuki, saying what he reminded them each of.

"Yuki-kun reminds me of a prince!" Tohru exclaimed, and nodded her head wildly, her hair starting to frizz.

"Really Tohru? Huh, he reminds me of a celebrity. Quiet, pensive, never lookign you in the eyes...a real stick sometimes." Uo said, and patted Tohru's hair smiling wryly.

"Celebrity?" Tohru's eyes took on that dream like quality, as if she was imagining Yuki and flashing lights around him.

"Well, yeah! The way he can always throw those smiles around, and those stupid fan girls of his will just swoon with joy. But you can tell it's not his real smile." Uo said, and leaned back in her chair. Suddenly the ar shifted, and it got a bit colder. The Sohmas felt a chill run up their spine.

"I suppose you are right. Yuki-kun….reminds me of a mouse." Hanajima finally said, from her corner. It was always so dull, and dark around her. It was very disconcerting.

Tohru, Yuki, and Kyo all seemed to deflate, physical and mentally, at this statement. Saki Hanajima had a way of knowing things that scared the Sohma's who came into contact with her, to no apparent end. Yuki was the first to regain his composure, having only paused in his pencil twirling to be shocked, then resume as if nothing had happened. Kyo, on the other hand, had gaped at her, and narrowed his eyes at her. She really freaked him out, with her "Dempa Waves" and how she watched them all the time.

Tohru had put her head on her desk, but quickly sat up, waving her hands around. "Um…okay, Momiji-chan!"

Hanajima shrugged lightly, you almost couldn't see it. "He reminds me of a small child, even if he is but one year behind us."

Uo-chan hooted. "Ha! He _IS_ a small child. I'm not sure, he reminds me of a kangaroo. In a way. He's here, then BAM!" She clapped and pointed to her right, at Kyo. "He's there, and harassing some unfortunate soul. Oh, wait, Kyo's not unfortunate. It's rightly deserved."

Kyo bristled. "What did you say Yankee?"

Uo smiled. "I said that you rightly deserve it...carrot top."

"Carrot top?" they all repeated. That was new, she never called him that. Tohru blinked, and Yuki arched an eyebrow. Saki just sat quietly in her seat. But Kyo, he narrowed his eyes, and looked out the window, letting them continue.

"Haru-chan?" Yuki spoke up, trying to get the ladies back on task. They all remembered and started talking again

Uo chuckled "Haru? He's something else. He's either dead quiet, or raging mad, like a bull. I do love to anticipate it however"

Yuki broke a grin, at this and Tohru smiled brightly. If only Uo-chan knew…

"He is very wise, wise beyond his years." Hanajima said.

"H-Haru is very bright! He is very diligent in his school work!" Tohru spoke up.

"Yes, when he _**does**_ his schoolwork, mind you." Yuki said, and smiled at Tohru.

Kyo, through it all, had been glaring at Uo, and using all of his nonexistent will power not to yell at the girl.

_She is so rude! HOW can she call herself a lady, when she acts so ignorant! She's loud, unthoughtful, headstrong, stubborn, and just out right rude! Wait…that sounds a lot like myself. Nooo, SHE. IS. HORRIBLE!_

"Kyo-kun!" Tohru said happily, and clapped. "He reminds me of himself! There's no one like him!"

"He is very conflicted on the inside." Hanajima said.

"Ha! Orangey reminds me of a cat. Simple as that. He's lazy, finicky, and sharp tongued like one too!"

"D**n it, woman!"

"What, Orangey? Can't you see I'm thinking here? Why are you getting worked up?"

"I'm getting worked up _because_ of your 'thoughts' Yankee!"

Kyo looked at her, and stood up, narrowing his eyes into cat like slits. He was getting so worked up, and that was never good. The blonde girl was very lucky Tohru was right next to him, other wise Kyo might have hit her. Said girl was sitting next to him, and waving her hands nervously in front of her chest. She had her eyes closed, and smiled a very unconvincing smile.

"Um, Kyo-kun? You don't have to yell at Uo-chan. She just….um…..oh my…..Kyo?"

Kyo glared at her. Uo-chan stood up, and pinched his cheek.

"What's the matter? Don't like what I said?"

Kyo grabbed her shirt front, and she, his. They were glaring at each other, and you could feel the tension leak from every pore in their body.

"You know d**n well I didn't!" He yelled in her face, and she slammed his head into a desk.

"Don't yell at me! And I DIDN'T know, that's why I asked you idiot!" she replied, pressing her elbow into his cheek, driving his face into the table.

As they fought their daily battle, throwing insults of, "I ought to beat you up Yankee", and "Don't make me shave you kitty!" Yuki Sohma sat in his chair and sighed. The fights were so normal in fact, if they didn't argue, there was something seriously wrong. _They remind me of siblings. Very competitive, high emotion siblings_. Yuki looked at them then, and had to smile. The picture was perfect. It was Arisa holding Kyo in a head lock, and smiling down at him. Kyo was pouting, and had his arms crossed, looking beat, and angry.

"They're portrait worthy." Yuki mumbled to himself, and smiled, before looking down, and twirling his pen.

**A/N:** So, how do you think I did for a first fanfiction? Your reviews, suggestions, comments, and feeback are all appreciated. Please no flames. I do not wish to hear anything negative unless it is Constructive Criticism. Any questions you have, may be asked in your review as well! Thank you, and please, by all means, click Review!


	2. Double Sided Love, Part 1

**Hello, DarkChevalierAngel** here! So, my Author's Note this chapter is an apology. I got extremely busy with school starting in August, and then the holidays came, along with family. Then I wrote this chapter...and got paranoid. But, I summoned my courage, and posted...half of it. Last chapter was the main characters as you know them. This is the chapter is where the extravagantness picks up, and will slowly build from here on out. Now, read the chapter that instilled writer's paranoia in my heart.

**Theme: **Unrequited Love

**Rating:** T, for mild language, and Momiji violence.

**Main Characters: **Hatsuharu, Momiji, and Kagura

**P.O.V:** You shall know all, so it shall be third person omniscient.

**Chapter 1: Double-Sided Love**

"Ah, Haru, she stole my ice cream! I really wanted something sweet too!" the small, child like voice complained.

A small, petite, blonde headed boy looked imploringly to his left, at a rather tall salt and pepper haired boy who was looking to his own left. A girl with short, black hair was licking said ice cream cone with a far off look in her eyes. Snapping out of her trance like state, she looked up at the sound of the small voice, and the feel of a rather intense stare being directed her way. Looking back and forth twice between both boys, she smiled gently, a forced smile.

"I'm sorry, I was distracted. Did you both need something?"

Momiji knitted his eyebrows together in concentration, looking at Kagura in a way that had the girl raise an aggravated eyebrow and suppress the urge to wave her hand in a "come out with it" gesture. Suddenly, and without prior warning, he was leaning across the table, and looking closely at the girl. "Kagura are you sick?" he asked curiously, and pressed a baby's hand to her forehead. Kagura shook her head in a resigned manner, removing his hand from her head.

"No, why do you ask?" Momiji slammed his palms on the table, and announced,

"Because…YOU STOLE MY ICE CREAM!"

He was now standing up straight in his own chair, jumping and repeating the last part of his sentence loud enough to disturb everyone around the trio. Most would be annoyed at such a childish display, but most people present at the moment, were watching him with dreaded anticipation. The fact that he was hopping in a chair was bad enough. But he was doing so in an unstable chair that had only three legs. The other boy present, Hatsuharu, was watching him with sharp, intelligent eyes, ready to intervene. So when the said blonde's foot came out from under him, Haru's arm shot out to wrap around Momiji's waist. He gently lowered Momiji to the floor on his feet, before patting the blonde's head.

"Be more careful when you are being reckless Momiji."

He said, before turning his attention to the befuddled Kagura. Her mouth worked like a fish out of water, before she accurately grabbed the words she needed.

"I didn't steal anything?" she said unsurely, watching Momiji like he'd hop back into her face and spout guilty charges at any moment. But Momiji just climbed back into his chair, and sat, nibbling on a cookie Haru placed in his hand. Once he had Momiji settled and focused on his cookie, Haru folded his arms, looking at Kagura.

"Then why are you eating a vanilla ice cream cone, when you ordered strawberry, along with five chocolate chip cookies?" he responded firmly, with a raised eyebrow, his voice gentle, yet reprimanding.

Kagura finally looked down at the cone in her hand, and lightly smacked her lips. Sure enough, she tasted vanilla, and she _always_ ordered strawberry ice cream. Kagura looked at Momiji, who was looking at her with a cookie hanging halfway out of his mouth and handed him the vanilla cone. Momiji took the cone with a muffled "Thank You!" and stuck his cookie in the top of his ice cream, before taking a small bite out of cookie and ice cream.

"I'm sorry Momiji." She said faintly, looking off into space once again. Momiji swallowed what was in his mouth, and smiled at her, kicking his feet in glee, and tilting his head to the left.

"It's ok Kagura. You don't seem yourself though. You're looking at nothing too much. Stop, your bran will hurt."

He said solemnly, and nodded firmly. Kagura nodded slowly, subconsciously responding to him. She was not listening however, and Haru could tell. Momiji was the slowest to pick up on this fact, as he waited two whole minutes for her to speak, and she didn't. He finally sighed, and patted his cousin's hand, smiling brightly.

"Well, toady was…adventurous, huh? Kyo and his craziness! I wonder how Sensei lives with him!"

he wondered aloud, meaning to cheer her up. It seemed to have the opposite effect however, and her eyes darkened. Her chin touched her chest, causing her hair to hide her face.

"Kagura Nii-chan?"

Momiji asked worriedly, and looked up at Haru, before trying to move Kagura's hair. Haru quickly stepped in, and swatted the intrusive hand away gently, before grabbing Kagura's hand, and lifting her from her chair. Together, the two teenage boys took their older cousin to the back of the café, sitting her down on a black and white couch. Momiji walked up to the counter, and asked for a few napkins in his politest, quietest voice, taking them back to the couch. Kagura was crying into Haru's chest, silent sobs wracking her entire frame, causing Momiji to worry ten times more.

So they sat like that for ten minutes, Kagura crying into Haru's shirt, and both boys wiping tears, Haru using the back of his index finger, and Momiji using napkins and holding her hair back from her face. Her sobbing eventually dwindled down, becoming sniffles and soft, unconnected hiccups. She sat up, leaning off of Haru, who took a napkin from Momiji, wiping at his black T-shirt. He tossed the napkin into a trashcan, before turning to look at Kagura, who looked truly distressed.

_All Momiji said was that Sensei was crazy to live with Kyo. She cries too d*mn much over that stupid boy! _he thought to himself, and he snapped. Gone was the gentle, strong, wise, and dependable Haru everyone was used to. In his place, was Black Haru, the dangerous, unstable, and violent young man that you never wanted to cross paths with.

"Stop crying! For the love of God and all things Holy, _Suck. It. Up!_"

he seethed, and received shocked gasps from several people. Among them were Momiji, Kagura, and a few people who were close enough to her. Those few innocent souls received the smirk from h*ll, and were most likely scarred for life. Thus was the price you had to pay for sitting too close to a black Haru. "Haru, stop it! That's mean!" Momiji complained, and stuck out his bottom lip, aiming to revert Haru back to White. Haru just sneered at Momiji, and leaned back onto the couch, placing his hands behind his head in an arrogant manner.

"Why should I? If she wants to act like a child about Kyo, then d*mn it, I'll treat her like one! It's understandable to want someone to be with you, but to want someone to the point of this many tears…" Haru balled his hands up, and his face fixed into an expression if pure pain. "It's ridiculous. It's just so much safer not to love at all. Love can only, in the end, ruin a person, be they normal…or of the Zodiac curse. To just lock up such an unstable, unreliable emotion would benefit the entire world. Think about it, the world would be much better off, people wouldn't cry themselves to sleep…"

"...and maybe we Zodiac could live a much better life."

He whispered the last part of his sentence, but Momiji and Kagura both caught it, having advanced hearing thanks to their Zodiac.

"B-but Haru…..h-how could you…but you love Yuki-nii chan…I jus-ust don't understa-" "That's my point exactly. Right there. Yuki. Freaking. Sohma." Haru tilted his face up, and his salt and pepper hair did well to hide his face. "Maybe if I couldn't actually love the guy…I'd be living a better life." He lightly whispered on his last sentence, and emotion made itself evident in his voice. Kagura whimpered, and reached out to hold her cousin, but Momiji beat her to it.

He pounced on Haru, and slapped the boy hard across the face. Haru jerked his head up from the sudden contact, and blinked at Momiji, before asking, "What was that for? Momiji?" Momiji frowned and stood up, turning his back to both his cousins.

"Just….come on."

It was said in a dull tone, but quickly covered up with a bright smile. Food was paid for, questions were directed at Momiji, but soon enough the three of them were outside, on the sidewalk of that ever busy neighborhood.

Momiji was looking intently to his left, while still avoiding the opposite gender beautifully. His two cousins rarely ever saw Momiji like this, so intense, and mature. Kagura was the first to speak up, as she finally started to take stock of her surroundings.

"Momiji, what are you…glaring at?"

End Double- Sided Love, Part 1

**A/N: **I really would lke to know if I pulled Momiji off. Kagura and Haru I'm not really too about, given the way I constantly think about them as characters. Anyone who's good at 'keeping the character in character', should really review this for me, and pay careful attention to Momiji-chan! And I'd also like to know: Should I give you Part 2 next chapter, or move on to another group, and then come back?


	3. Double Sided Love, Part 2

**DarkChevalierAngel** here! So, after a looooong wait, here is the end of Double Sided Love! Personally I like the two ending parapgraphs the best. My love to the person who figures out why, 'Mmk? After this, it picks up, I promise. O.C.'s are introduced, and the story grows. So please...read on!

**Theme: **Unrequited Love

**Rating:** T, for Kagura's violence, Kyo's insensitivity, and Haru's & Yuki little moment at the end. You can see it if you squint. I mean _really _squint.

**Main Characters: **Haru, Kagura, and Momiji, with apperances made by Yuki, Kyo, and Tohru.

**P.O.V:** You shall know all, so it shall be third person omnicent.

**Double-Sided Love, Part 2**

"_Momiji, what are you…glaring at?"_

Kagura looked at Momiji, a bit of confusion on her face, plain as day, and not that well hidden.

"There's a store I visit for gifts when you all get sad and mope-y. I come by myself all the time, and the ladies are very nice. It's on the left when we…when walked to the café, it was on the left!"

Haru sighed, and looked at his female cousin with an age old patience, before stopping both Momiji and Kagura. "Momiji? If it was on the left coming, it wouldn't be on your left now." Momiji frowned in concentration, before spinning in a circle. "Really? Then where would it b-THERE!" He shouted, and pulled both cousins along to the small house-like shop, a goofy grin plastered across his child-like face. The shop had a modest sign. Two hands, one pale and one a light golden color, pressed together in a prayer position. It gave off an unostentatious and cozy feel, making the two taller Sohmas less apprehensive about entering.

The doorbell rang softly as they entered, the blue ceramic flower swinging in a light, almost non-existent breeze. Natural light tumbled in from the floor length windows, their drapes pulled back all the way. A few candles were lit in parts of the shop where the natural light didn't extend quite enough, and the smells of different flowers mingled politely. There were bookshelves lined with books about different, pleasant things, ranging from a child's picture book, to an adventure story for adults. An armoire was open, and different pieces of jewelry were on display, waiting to be rifled through. A table of boxes contained common household spices and a few you might not find, adding an exotic smell to the otherwise calm air. Momiji smiled at everything inside, before leaving his cousins at the door. He bounded up to the counter, and cupped his hands around his mouth, calling out in a stage whisper.

"Harmony, Melody, it's me! Me means me, oh…I mean Momiji!"

he called, and looked around for the shop owners. Haru had walked over to the armoire, and was shifting through it, looking for more jewelry to wear, if only to make a point. Kagura had found herself rilfing through the spices, relocating things in the wrong box subconsciously, a small smile gracing her previously saddened face.

A door opened, and a female walked out, her head turning to look for a voice that always filled her day with joy when it decided graced her shop every now and again. Kagura saw her, and found herself intrigued by such a person. The woman was average height, pale, with jet-black hair, natural dark red lips, and green eyes. What shocked Kagura was that in the jet black hair, she had strips of white that hid themselves. You only saw them when she turned her head, and they were _very_ white. She seemed to be rather bubbly, and there was a light spring to her step.

Haru was by the armoire, and he saw a flash of white in his peripheral vision, which caught his attention. Another woman walked out, balancing two medium sized boxes on her arms, walking to the counter. Her hair was a natural white, like his, Haru could tell, and she had black highlights. Her hair complimented her lightly tan skin, which was not deep, but a light golden color. Her eyes were a clear, crystal blue, and her lips a pale pink color. Along with it, she was tall, and had a wise aura about her. The girls saw Momiji at the same time, and smiled, walking to the counter.

The boxes were taken from the taller woman and deposited on the desk by a very bored, yet naturally charming Hatsuharu. She looked to him, as if she was about to tell him she could do it herself. But, she seemed to think better of it and instead, held her tongue. The girls looked down at Momiji, and each one gave him a very genuine smile. The ebony haired girl poked him on a round cheek, while the mild albino patted his head briefly, and let her hand linger in a gesture of familiarity. Momiji, ever the bubbly one, loved the welcome he received, and giggled, rocking back and forth on his heels. "Hello girls! These here are my cousins, Hatsuharu and Kagura Sohma." The taller of the two, with white based hair, bowed over slightly at the waist, and gave a rather tense smile. "I am Harmony."

All the while, her sister had been looking from Kagura to Haru, when suddenly, she crossed her arms over each other, holding them out for a shake, and one of the brightest smiles ever seen by Sohmas stretched her face.

"And I'm Melody! My sister isn't so friendly, but she's a great person! _However_, I'm the more social of us two!"

Haru and Kagura had gently bowed back over in greeting to the first sister, but Kagura took a step back, simultaneous with Hatsuharu who blinked, as the second sister blew them away with uncharacteristic behavior. Things they weren't used to doing or witnessing.

"I know hand shaking is so American, but I like it."

she said, and dropped her hands, trying to cover her light disappointment with a chipper tone. Harmony smiled, mixed with a grimace, and walked around the counter, passing the three teens, and closing one of the armoires. "Yes, it _is_ very American of you. You _are _American," she said, before turning around to look at her sister, and absently picked at invisible lint on her skirt.

Melody rolled her eyes, and placed a hand on her hip which she had put out, before pushing her nose up, and sticking out her tongue. "So are you! Geez, why so serious about that life?" she prodded. When her sister did not answer, she turned with a sigh, facing the Sohmas. "Sorry, she's a bit of a butthead. But, you came for a reason right?" she asked, and Momiji blinked owlishly, before he piped up in remembrance.

"Oh yeeeaaah! Haru, Kagura, I want you should a gift to give Kyo and Yuki."

The two taller Sohmas looked at the shorter one and frowned. "This…is a joke…right?" Kagura asked, and Haru just looked out of one window, seemingly lost in his own mind. Momiji shook his head, and stomped his foot. "No, I'm ser-waaah!" He exclaimed, as Haru crouched down, and held the Rabbit infront of his face, an arm length away.

"Does this have anything to do with the last time we saw Hatori-san?"

Momiji swayed in Haru's hold, and shook his head, smiling brightly. "Un-huh. Yep, yep, yep!" "Then I understand you just a bit Momiji." He said, and patted the leg within reach. "This will make more sense later Kagura. For now, just do it, ok?" he said, and walked off in the opposite direction Momiji had run off to. Kagura stood there, baffled and perplexed, before she walked off to find something for the only one she loved.

The next thirty minutes went by peacefully. Everyone was deep in their own task, be it shifting through merchandise, setting up a new display, or rearranging an old one. Kagura was shifting through jewelry, looking at different shelves and boxes. One box held flower jewelry, while one shelf had elemental jewelry, completely made of crystals. Kagura had come across plenty of animal jewelry, and actually laughed when she managed to find a box of Zodiac jewelry. But the laugh had gotten stuck in her throat when she pulled out what she hoped wasn't what it looked like. It was a monster, a beast made of onyx, with four huge limbs, paws for hands and feet, but clear, painfully tortured ruby red eyes. Kagura gasped, and dropped the necklace as if it was made of fire. The clanking noise it made as it came into contact with the marble floor was extremely loud to her ears, her wide eyes still glued to the reminder of what she could never have and one ever so evident reason why. Harmony came over, a quick swish to her dress as she walked over, and picked up the piece of jewelry, checking the quality damage, before she sharply looked up, ready to ask why the merchandise had been thrown. Harmony took pride in her work, she was comfortable with the fact that she had made this store what it was, and her attitude displayed such a fact. But when the two girls connected gazes, Harmony's ready demand fell back down her throat at the tortured expression on Kagura's face.

"…why don't we put this one away, alright?"

she gently asked, and Kagura nodded, walking behind the secretly empathic girl, to watch with her own eyes as the horrid piece of jewelry was locked up behind the counter.

Haru was leafing through a few books, one book laying open flat in his palm. He was reading a page, when suddenly another was on top of it. Looking up, Haru had to stare hard to realize where the book had come from, and then he finally blinked. Melody was standing across from him, whistling and looking around innocently, hands locked in front of her as she rocked back and forth on her small feet.

"Hmmm hmm hmmm….tra la-la."

Haru looked back down at his hands, mulling over what the girl had dropped it there for. Aiming to please, he set down the book he had previously been leafing through, before opening the new one that had 'fallen from nowhere', and began reading. _Ok….so this one has more care taking suggestions…and a bit of tips._ Haru had to admit, this one was better than the one he had been leafing through, which simply consisted of what seasons you grew what in, and why.

Setting the book down, he turned to put away the book he had been reading, only to find it was gone, and in its place, there was a new book, about what type of soil was best for different plants, what to feed it with, and how to take it up when it was ripe. Haru was most definitely sure that Yuki would appreciate something like this, something that was useful but gave him space to experiment with. Looking up, his eyes scanned his immediate surrounding for the bubblier of the two sisters that cared for the store. Not finding her, he stood up and proceeded to walk around a book shelf. Noticing she wasn't there either, he walked around, until he spotted her back where he was originally, noticing she was on a step stool.

The step was interesting, having wheels on the bottom, and a flower like shape as the base. Raised up a few inches from that, was a circle just big enough to securely place two feet, and it was loaded with a spring. Melody was stretching to place a book on the shelf, and had a few in her hands, her intention clear; she was filing away returned books on their correct shelves.

Haru coughed subtly, hoping to catch her attention, but not startle her too much. The opposite happened however, and she squawked, her mouth opening wide as the sound escaped accidentally. Her eyes became round, and she teetered on the edge of the step stool, before jumping off. Haru watched her land on her butt, books scattering about her, and smiled quickly before walking over to help her up. She shook her head, and stood abruptly, causing Haru to take a step backwards. "..I didn't mean to-" "Save it, I'm just paranoid! Harmony says so, she says I'm like a baby bird." Haru raised a questioning eyebrow. _A bird…not a rooster obviously. Kureno is silent and proud._ Haru smirked at his own thought, before noticing Melody was staring at him bemusedly.

"What?"

"Nothing. You're just…solid."

Haru looked at her, genuinely confused, before he was touched…well his book was. Looking down, Haru made a noise of wonderment. He hadn't noticed he was still holding a book in his hand. "Gonna get those, right?" Haru looked up at her, and his mouth flipped down in thought.

'_Am I? Is this something Yuki would like?'_

"Yeah," came the soft, but firm answer.

Momiji just rifled through the spice boxes, and hummed to himself pleasantly. He grabbed different spices, all things he assumed Tohru would like and use, and even some things you didn't normally find in Japan. Smiling brightly he ran to the counter to pay for his gifts.

~*\Later That Evening/*~

Tohru laughed, a bit nervously before she went into the kitchen to cook for that evening. Just as she finished drying her hands, there was a knock on her door. Yuki looked up from his homework in the main room, one eyebrow arching. Kyo was lounging on the floor, his slightly peaceful expression vanishing as the doorbell rang one, twice, three more times!

"Kyo's coming!"

Shigure called from his study, his head poking around the door. Yuki nodded absentmindedly, and without breaking his concentration or rhythm, spoke.

"Make yourself useful…cat."

Kyo growled, his head shooting up so he could properly glare at Yuki. Sighing, the fire haired boy took his hand down his own face before standing.

"Feh, whatever you d*mn rat."

Kyo shuffled to the door, too tired to fight, and _waaay_ to hungry to even try. Wrenching open the door, he leaned against the door frame, yawning slightly.

"Whaddaya want?"

He asked, shoving one hand deep into his pocket.

Kagura Pounced.

Momiji smiled.

Haru just stood there looking on like the impassive ox he was.

Kyo struggled against Kagura's death grip with admirable strength, cursing obscenities to himself rapidly under his breath. Momiji ran into Tohru's arms, the poor girl totally unsuspecting, which caused him to transform. Kyo screeched in frustration at Momiji, and then started pushing Kagura's looming face away from his.

Haru looked on, and couldn't help but smile inwardly at the other two. They were acting as if nothing had happened. The objects of their affection were exactly that. Not their despair, or confusion. A bunny pushed a wrapped bundle towards a smiling Tohru with its nose. After the girl unwrapped it, thanks and loved poured out of her mouth. Momiji's attempt at a smile eventually led her to scoop the bunny up into her loving arms, and hold him close to her heart, which was already a bit too large, and quickly expanding.

Kagura was finally no longer clinging to Kyo, the boar being coaxed away from Kyo's slowly suffocating frame by Yuki's soft words, and instead was holding out the necklace she had purchased, the wise looking golden cat sitting handsomely in her palms. Kyo blinked at the accessory, before tapping her on the temple with his knuckles gently, muttering "Idiot, I don't wear jewelry. I'm not a girl_._" All the same, Kyo took the large picture pendant from the boar, and looped it through two of his belt loops, before letting it hang against his leg like a chain.

"There."

While this was occurring, Yuki had made his way outside silently, declining noise in favor of the slowly darkening sky. Gray flashed in his peripheral vision, and he subconsciously associated the color and calm aura next to him with Hatsuharu. Turning his head, he smiled lightly as the Ox shifted until he was comfortable. "Hello Haru." Haru just looked up, giving the pretty boy no verbal response, however, he did tap his finger on the back of Yuki's hand briefly in greeting. Yuki turned his attention back to the nature in the sky. Time went by, as birds flew for the last time that night, and the nosie inside the house went down as Kyo chased Momiji into the kitchen.

So caught up in his own thoughts, Yuki admitted that his heart rate double for three beats as something with noticeable weight was placed gently into his lap. Looking down, Yuki saw it was a gardening book. A thick book, with a built-in bookmark, pen, and a simple 'Haru' written in the right upper right-hand corner. Yuki thanked Haru so quietly, Haru could've sworn it was his own imagination carried on the wind, but the small sideways smile he was given reassured him it was indeed Yuki. Nudging the rat with his foot, Haru smirked softly back, before standing up, noticing that Tohru was setting food on the table in the main room. Yuki stood after him, grasping the book he'd been given with one hand, and patting Haru on the shoulder with the other. As Yuki passed him haru had one last fleeting thought outside. A thought just between himself, the wind, and the ascending moon.

'_Love…Our love for them…My love…is so strong. It may be a bit double sided, but it's the only thing that I know is real.'_

* * *

**A/N:** And, it's finished. Wow, the ending was very difficult to write, but Haru's part came instantly, suprisingly. One other note; The Lord _knows_ Tohru's heart doesn't need to get any bigger, or it'll break her fragile little ribcage. But I do love her spirit. Well, please review, point out any errors in spelling or word spacing and/or repetition of words; I'll post the next chapter as quickly as possible!


	4. The Prince

**DarkChevalierAngel** here! On with the story now, yes? Yuki's O.C.'s are introduced. A girl and two boys. Yuki has friends? Hm, Kyo'll have one, and someone else..._maybe. _Just get used to these three OC's, since they drive half the story. On a seperate note. I'm starting an Ouran High School Host Club Story, and a Death Note AU. There wilol be no Author's note at the end, since I want you to think about the ending.

**Theme: **Identity Discomfort

**Rating:** T, for Jack's craziness, and VP's attitude.

**Main Characters: **Yuki. Introduced are Jai, the secretary, VP, who is obviously vice President, and hyper little Jack, my heart's treasuer! (And The School's)

**P.O.V:** We only know things from Yuki's P.O.V. so it's 3rd person limited.

**The Prince**

"Can everyone please sit down?" A timid, yet loud voice spoke from the front of the room. The voice came from a short, petite girl, with strawberry blonde hair, and hazel eyes. She fiddled with the hem of her uniform skirt, and the white designer jacket she had on did nothing for her, the way her hair framed her soft face just made her look as small as her voice. A few students looked up from their spots throughout the classroom, but not many actually paid attention to their class representative. A few returned to their seats, but they quickly spun around in their chairs and spoke to their row or column, joking and chatting about the events of the day. She tried again, but to no avail, as this time no one looked up. Her cheeks burned with embarrassment, and she took several deep breathes, trying to scrounge up her courage, any courage, something to help her bring her meeting to a start. She was the president of the second year class, the sophomores, but she was trying to get the meeting under way before all of the other officers got there. She wasn't very forceful, and most of her fellow grade members scared her in all honesty, but she would try. She was the president. "I-I don't want to raise my voice, b-but-"

"Her meeting is about to start. Please settle down."

All talking quickly dwindled as the upper-class president, Yuki Sohma, spoke up from the cabinet beside the only classroom window. He wasn't in the back or the front, and yet he still caught attention, tucked in the side wall, looking for an assignment he'd left in a book. Yuki had only had one goal when he'd entered this room: he'd planned on looking for the book he'd put back in the cabinet, grabbing his assignment, and leaving before anyone had noticed him, because his class meeting was staring in a few minutes, and he_really__did_ need that sheet he left. It had the memo for the meeting on it, along with a stray homework page number, and a reminder of _something._

_Too bad I can't remember the reminder. And I'm absolutely certain it was important! **That****'****s ****why ****you ****wrote ****it ****down ****Yuki, ****so ****do ****not ****worry. ****You ****will ****find ****it, ****and ****then ****you ****can ****leave**._

Yuki nodded to the president, and turned back to the book in hand. _Aha,_he thought, _this__is__the__book._It was an American book; a book Shigure had told him was an old classic among Americans. TheLittlePrince. Yuki found the book one day when he was going through Shigure's old things, helping Tohru clean the house at the season change from winter to spring. He'd been intrigued, and kept it, reading the first few pages that evening after dinner was done. Shigure had seen him, and sat with him, and had actually managed to go two minutes without exhibiting childish behaviors. But of course he would ruin it, by asking if Yuki didn't want something a bit younger, something to heighten his sense of imagination. Of course, Yuki realized quickly what Shigure meant, and whacked his cousin with the book, retiring to his room after that.

Yuki was only a few pages into the book, no more than thirty because of his school work, but he was truly enjoying it. Yuki had pleasant feelings about most things, so he couldn't really say anything bad about most literature he read. However, if anyone were to ask him in the past few weeks, he would say what an astounding book it was. _Well,__here__is__the__memo,__and__the__reminder.__*Yuki,__remember__to__return__the__hardback__book__to__Hisoka.*_Yuki nodded his head absently, before folding the paper, and sticking it in his back pocket. Looking up, he smiled lightly at her, and mouthed a bit of encouragement, something he wish he'd had when he started school, and was looking for a back-me-up, something or someone to make him feel confident about his choices. '_You__can__do__it._' he mouthed. And with that, he left the room, walking down the hallway to his meeting. Yuki walked down the hallway with a light smile, always conscience of the way he looked to other people, knowing how people expected him to be.

At the end of the hallway, it forked off, going left, right ,and continuing forward. Instead of going right, the way he should have, he kept straight, walking to a row of lockers set off from others. These were his family's lockers. His, Hatsuharu's, Kyo's was on the end, and Momiji was in the middle, right beside Tohru. Yuki was on the end closest to the classrooms, so he was never late, and he could see & be seen, something he liked since being touched was an issue. Standing in front of his locker, Yuki put in his combination, focusing on the numbers so that he wouldn't have to put them in more than once. Repetition wasn't something he entirely enjoyed; it took up more of his time, and was just plain annoying. Although you could never tell by the way he acted. Opening the locker, he saw exactly what he was looking for. The book was tall, and black, with gold & silver lettering on the spine, as well as on the front. It was Japanese through and through, from the traditional kanji to the way it was printed. All the way to the way it was bound. As if the book went in upside down and was double sown. First backwards, then forwards. It was a nice book though, and Yuki was glad Hisoka had all but choked him with it. Yuki slowly picked up the book, and also grabbed a spiral notebook, just incase he needed to write something down. Closing his locker, he walked back to the triple-split off and turned to his left, which was the right, to anyone else. Yuki silently made his way to the meeting room, already sure of what he was going to do and say, but wasn't going to stress himself over repeating and memorizing every little word.

"CP! Hey Yuuki!"

"**Hurry****up,****we****'****re****ready****to****start!****"**

"_Like_ _now __you __girly, __frilly, __frou-frou __man! __Or __I__'__ll __drop __you __into __the __next __millennia!_"

Yuki stopped walking, & blinked, a bit stunned. To have someone call out to him in the hallway was one thing, but to have another person yell, while running to him, and another practically hiss her barb wired threat? Was it any wonder Yuki wasn't a people person?

"One 'U'. Honestly Jai, why must you stress my name out?"

"So that's how it is, huh?"

"**Yuu! ****Hi!**"

"Please don't touch me."

"**Aww, ****but ****Yuu**"

"I mean it Jack. Don't."

_Please don't touch me like you know me._

The extra peppy boy stopped in mid-run with a pout, but was no longer after Yuki, turning around and walking back into the classroom. Yuki sighed before walking into the classroom, the boy who was standing in the door way disappearing inside. Within the classroom, A brunette girl sat by the window, her body pulled into itself, even though she was spread out. Her leg was pulled up, the other hanging on the floor, and her arms folded and fists lightly clenched. But her space was small. Something you just didn't _mess _with. But she had people she spoke to.

"_Yo__, Ouji! __Let__'__s __get __this __meeting __on __its __way!_**"**

Yuki nodded, walking to the chalkboard, meeting memo in hand. "Alright, we have three things coming up in the next month, all of which need many people."

_And everyone looking to shine brightly, gain nonexistent favor._

"The Sohmas can do it, right? Your family always has their hands in _something_."

Yuki smiled lightly at Jai, his raven blue/black hair framing his small face. With bright green eyes, it was no wonder he was considered pretty.

"It's just how we work. Family is important."

_When they're in chains. It's amazing how easily lying comes to a Sohma._

Jai nodded, muttering "Mm, that's nice Yuki," before rifling through his book bag.

Yuki nodded, turning to grab a piece of chalk. Holding his paper in on hand, he started sectioning off the board In the end, he had succeeded in making three columns.

_**Sports Festival 9-3rdthTalent Show Liberal Arts Festival**_

Student Hosts- Judges- Emcee-

Tennis Team- Magic- Theatre-

Karate Team- Singing - Dance-

Soccer Team- Etc. … Visual Arts-

Track Competition-Everyone Instrumental-

"So this is the basics of the three school festivals?" Jack asked, skipping to sit on a desk in the front row. Jai slid easily on top of one directly in front of the board, holding a notebook, and began recording the information on the board. The VP turned her head to answer Jack.

"Yes. Yuki and I figured we ought to figure all of that mess out now, as opposed to, oh say a month before they all happen. Sports festival is first."

"Thank you for the clarification. Now, who is going to participate in them?" Yuki asked, twirling the half gone chalk between his middle and ring finger.

"Well, everyone eligible will participate in the Track race. Hey, Yuu, what's the track like?"

"All around the school grounds, if I'm not mistaken. Right Yuuki?" Jai asked, looking up from his notebook for conformation.

"Yes, participants are to continuously run around the premises in one try."

"But Yuu, how do we know if they walk instead of run? We-"

"This school is full of snitches Jack. Trust me, they'll watch each other." came the forgotten voice from the corner.

"VP's right. So! Who are our two hosts going to be?"

Yuki pondered this for a moment, before speaking.

"I believe…that it's wise to have both a female and male representative. To get a viewpoint from both sides."

"Alright, I nominate Arisa!" VP chuckled.

"Kyon-So_ha_!"

Yuki nodded, adding Arisa and Kyo's name to the board. "Anything else?"

"Yeah" Jai spoke out, sliding off the desk. "It's time for class, I see PYF's."

A scoff was heard, and then feet sounded through the hallway.

"Good afternoon Prince Yuki!"

"Did you eat well Prince Yuki?"

"You look so lovely Prince Yuki!"

"Get _AWAY _from Prince Yuki!"

Yuki painted a gorgeous smile on his face, and like friggin' _clockwork_the fans fell. His smile jumped a bit as the 'Official Prince Yuki Fan Club' approached him, trying to tilt their noses up in a sign of "royalty"

"Crawl away from the Prince."

"Express yourself correctly in front of the prince."

"It's the PRINCE!"

This was something that happened everyday. Yuki was treated like a glass doll, as if he needed to be pampered, petted, and praised until his head flew straight off. Yuki wanted nothing of it, the praises, the sickening sound of a, "Great job Sohma" grated upon his nerves and crawled up the back of his spine.

_Why?_

Yuki was quiet, and kept to himself. He didn't ask for people to bother him. He didn't ask to be class president, he simply did his very best, which drew attention. _If __it__'__s __such __an __honor __to __be __class __president, __and __to __be __head __of __my __class, __then __why __do __I __feel __like __twenty __tons __rest __on __either __shoulder __It__'__s __as __if__… __as __if __my __best __is __good __for __everyone __except __me. _Yuki nodded to them, but kept walking, moving to his locker, and then down the hall to his next block class. Sliding through the door, he felt a shoulder brush his, and he seized up, praying quickly that he wouldn't change. But he only came face-to-face with Jai. The boy smiled impishly, before walking into the classroom completely, and sitting down.

"Yuki?"

"I'm fine…." Yuki said, before sitting down next to Jai. But Jai's face scrunched up, and he jerked his foot out from under Yuki's. "You just startled me."

Jai laughed. "Oh Really? I apologize deeply sire…..hey, you know what? You're not really like a prince at all Yuki."

"Then what am I?" Yuki asked, and somewhere deep inside, he really wished he knew. But the bell to signal the beginning of class sounded, so Yuki would have to wait.

Ten minutes into class, a piece of paper landed on Yuki's desk. Waiting for the teacher to turn his back, Yuki slipped it inside his desk, and read it mentally. Yuki nodded, and looked sideways at Jai. Jai shrugged, writing in his notebook, and class went on as planned. At the end of class, everyone filed out, but Yuki hung back to wait for Jai who spoke to the teacher.

"That was…semi-accurate?"

"No," Jai argued, "it was spot on."

Yuki just nodded once, dropping the paper in the wastebasket.

_You're the wise advisor to the Prince._


	5. Proof?

Hello, **DarkChevalierAngel** here! It's been a while, no? I APOLOGIZE WORLD! School got the better of me since I was a Junior this year, but hopefully I can post this summer.

**Theme: **Sentimentaliy

**Rating:** T, for mild language, and progressive violence

**Main Characters: **Shigure, Ayame, and Yuki, with appearances made by Hatori Tohru, and Kyo.

**P.O.V:** You shall know all, so it shall be third person omnicent.

**Chapter 1:****Proof! The Truth Of The Matter Is…**

Yuki Sohma swore violently to himself, that he had the worse luck in the history of _all_ time.

School itself had been draining, but to come home and find _those_ _idiots_ crawling all around Tohru, well, it had set himself and the stupid cat on a rampage. Kyo left after smacking Shigure through the wall. Yuki was now left with task of throwing Ayame the _hell_ out of his house. His brother just did not understand that Yuki did not like him. There was a real, deep, and seriously heart scarring reason, but if Yuki simply left that alone, then he could still say one thing: Ayame was ridiculously loud, childish, and annoying! Ayame swept through the entrance hallway, golden eye sparkling with energy and purpose. Yuki felt a shiver run up his spine, and he instantly got up, canting up the stairs with a cool grace. He locked the door with a firm _click_ and just in time too.

"Why, good afternoon, my little brother! I have decided to grace you with my presence today, because I felt deep in my heart that you were longing for my presence! So, I have come, little brother, to quench your undeniable need!"

Again the shiver ran up his spine, from the base of his back to the top of his head. Other people sent a shiver _down_ his spine, but only Ayame and Akito sent one _up_ his back, as Yuki seemed to feel their very presence from the ground. Yuki took a deep breath and sat at his desk, opening a notebook and scanning his class notes.

"Yuki, wonderful little brother, why, I know you're in there!"

Yuki kept reading. His door shook once, Ayame tried the doorknob twice, he even tried picking the lock, but nothing worked. That is until-

"Why do you lock yourself away in your room, all alone, when I have come to rescue you from the dark loneliness you feel? If you do not open this door immediately, I will have no choice but to run into the kitchen and hug Tohru, so that I may enter your room!"

When Ayame said the word lonely, Yuki sent a soft glare towards the door, hissing with the front of his teeth in a very rat like manner. When he threatened to hug Tohru, Yuki stood up, put his night lamp in the middle of his bedroom floor, and opened the door. Ayame, being the whiny man he was, tended to lean against things.

"Oww!"

"When one leans against something, all the weight is shifted, and you no longer hold your own weight. If the object you lean against is taken away, you fall prey to gravity, _dear_ _brother_." Yuki spoke in a very calm, fact-of-the matter voice. Ayame groaned in discomfort as he sat up, rubbing the glass gently off his face, a cut on his cheek, and lava all over his nice clean shirt, which proved to be much more absorbent than Yuki's floor.

"None the less, I-!" Yuki cut of his brother's sentence as he dragged him downstairs, the snake bumping down the set of stairs roughly, and protesting loudly. Upon entering the greeting room, Yuki shoved Ayame into the corner, and push his face close to his brother's.

"_Now, you will sit here __**quietly**__ until either __**Hatori**__ arrives, or __**I**__ leave. Whichever comes __**first**__, __**understood**__?"_

Ayame squeaked out a yes, before making himself as small as possible in his spot. Yuki walked into the Kitchen to ask Tohru if she woul d like to be accompanied to the market, and she agreed with vigor, her ribbons almost unraveling and leaving her head.

After cleaning up and calling Hatori with a serious plea to pick up Ayame before he came home, Yuki and Tohru left.

~***1 ½ Hours Later***~

"Alas, I just cannot finish this!" Shigure complained, setting his pen back into its drawer, and sat back, closing his manuscript. Hatori hummed in acknowledgement, filling out some medical papers he'd been working on when Yuki had called for him earlier. Ayame was pouring himself a glass of tea, while topping Shigure's cup off on his way back. It was fairly quiet, with an occasional outburst, but nothing crazy. Without the younger cousins around, the Trio simply had no reason to expel so much energy.

At least, Hatori and Shigure didn't.

_Latch! Snuggle! Sigh!_

_**SHOVE**__!_

"Must you be so zealous in the mornings?" Hatori asked quietly, looking at his computer with a faint hope that his words could calm the snake back down. The sudden snuggling of his midsection had been _very _unpleasant.

"…_TORI!_ Tori, do you know my purpose in life? I am meant to enthrall people, to be dexterous and wise!"

Ayame twirled around the room in a fit of exasperation, before landing in front of Hatori, and dramatically falling to the ground. Shigure smiled from his spot on the door frame, finding the current conversation to be more interesting than his manuscript would ever prove to be. He shifted his head back, but blinked, fingering the light bruise that was sure to blossom on the back if his head, and underneath his jaw bone. "This hurts…why is it always my head?" Shigure pondered aloud, sinking to his spot at the head of the table. Ayame got up to stand behind the loving Dog, checking the severity of the bruise.

"It'll go down, fear not my sexy Gure-chan!" Ayame prattled, and snuggled against the dog for a moment before his generally cheery face fell. "At least Kyo deals with you." Ayame said, leaning down to hug Shigure around the back of the neck. Shigure looked up, wondering why Ayame got so quiet. _It's not his fault they don't get along. The truth of the matter is that they just don't know._

"How could I prove to him that I love him? I do…now. I _really do. _Yuki just doesn't know."

"Proof? I'd-"

"We're leaving Ayame."

Hatori's voice shocked Ayame away from Shigure, who was unaffected, looking towards the Doctor.

"Ha'ri? Wha-ok." Ayame dropped his chin to his chest, and trotted out after the dragon. Before he left however, he spun on the tips of his toes, sending Shigure one of his patent flying kisses/winks. "Until next time, my love, I bid you adieu!" Hatori sent Shigure a salute, and left the small home, heading back to the main house. Shigure smiled at the door before walking back into his room, attempting to finish his manuscript. He meant to grab his pen, but his eyes stopped on the picture he always had on his desk. Hatori, with his arms crossed, stood in between a beaming Ayame, and a smirking Shigure. They all looked to be in their last year of high school, but-

"High school first years that look like Seniors."

"_Gure~!"_

"_Yea Aya-tan?"_

"_Look over there; he's so cuuuuuute!"_

_Shigure Sohma looked in the direction his cousin was pointing at to see a tall boy sitting ramrod straight in his chair. His hands were crossed in front of his chest, and his head was turned towards the window obscuring anyone's vision of his face._

"_That's Haa-san, your cousin!"_

_Ayame's face lit up with glee, and the happy 9__th__ grader skipped over to the other boy; thrusting his hand out, he sucked in a breath before-_

"_WHY HELLO THERE HAA-SAN, I AM AYAME SOHMA, YOUR COUSIN. IT IS MY PLEASURE TO MAKE YOUR ACCQUANTINCE!" The boy, who had sat through the entire thing, didn't even look at Aya. "Good Morning Ayame. Please don't yell in my ear; I have very sensitive hearing."_

_Ayame looked mortified for a moment before he fell to his knees and sobbed dramatically in Hatori's lap, who uncrossed his arms to pat Aya's head._

_At the end of class, Shigure felt someone tap his shoulder, only finding that it was Hatori._

"_Hello 'Tori, I take it you survived if you're standing here?"_

"_Yes, however, Aya is still as loud as he used to be."_

_Shigure's bright eyes clouded slightly, and he inclined his head, staring at his cousin. "Did his memories come back at all?"_

_Hatori shook his head, his hair covering his right eye. "No, my powers don't falter; he won't ever remember me before today."_

"_I'm sorry Tori-san-"_

"_HAAAAAAA-SAAAAAAAN, LET US DEPART FROM THIS DEPRESSING SITE AND BEGIN OUR PROMENADE HOME"_

_Shigure laughed. "Does he even _know _what promenade means?"_

"_Probably not" Hatori muttered, his lips curling a smirk._

Shigure chuckled to himself at the memory, before pulling out a cigarette and deciding to relax for the remainder of his evening. Well, until Kyo or Yuki came home at least.

~***1 ½ Hours Later***~

"Why God, why is it always me?" Yuki asked himself after slamming the front door and dropping the bags he held. Tohru chuckled nervously, before heading up to her room to start her homework. A scuffling noise came from behind the front door, and a snicker followed soon after. Turning around, Yuki set his dead gaze on Shigure, no light in his eyes.

"Shigure?"

"Yes?"

"_**Disappear**_…"

"But Yuki..."

"_**Now!**__"_

"Yuki… you will go to your room this instant!"

Yuki Sohma blinked slowly; once, twice, and then again to make sure he wasn't asleep. Walking forward, he made for the kitchen in a shocked state. Did Shigure try to use…_authority? _Then the front door slammed open as Kyo came barreling through the house, tossing a punch at the back of Yuki's head. In an instant, Yuki had the zealous cat laying on his back, the silver haired cousin cracking his knuckles and staring down his nose to the foot he had pressed into Kyo's chest.

"Would you be _ever so kind_ as to keep your attitude and filthy hands to yourself? I'd appreciate it _immensely._" Yuki got out between his teeth, pressing his foot down. "FUCK OFF YA DAMN RAT!"

_**Crack**_

"Wrong answer you idiot" When Kyo growled at him wiping blood that poured from the now split lip, Yuki turned, climbing the stairs to his room. After a moment of confusion, Shigure walked towards the kitchen, laughing at Kyo out loud as the Cat growled every obscenity known to man and Sohma alike, before retreating to the roof. Shigure leaned against the counter when he heard Tohru come down stairs, and came into the kitchen holding the forgotten market bags in her hands.

"Oh, my sweet flower, you didn't have too! I was going to make the boys come back downstairs."

Tohru laughed and waved it off, filling everything away in its correct place beginning dinner. Soon the house was filled with sweet smells and a cozy, warm feeling, and the kids managed to eat dinner peacefully. Shigure looked on with a smile at the picture across from him. Tohru was laughing at something Kyo had said, and Yuki was smiling at her in a brotherly way, a hand on her head.

_It really is rare to see them this way. _Shigure thought, but ignored the chilling feeling that surfaced in the bottom of his stomach, in favor of the joy he rarely ever saw.

Little did he know that the air was shifting, the leaves were turning, and the skies would soon cloud for an indefinite amount of time.

* * *

**A/N: **I really am sorry for the filler this chapter seems to be made of, but I needed to push the Mabudachi Trio out there now, ahead of time and the ugly-fest that's coming. Please review and let me know how this chapter seemed, and I will always try to update according to the suggestions. Next up...who could it be? GUESS!


End file.
